The Wedding
by HannahMcSweeney
Summary: A short fanfiction about the wedding taking place between Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake from the show the 100. After Bellamy has confessed his feelings to Clarke after being separated for 6 years. This is supposed to take place at the end of Season 4 as a potential beginning to season 5.


_The Wedding_

This was it, today was finally the day. The day that Bellamy never thought they would make it to.

Bellamy stared at his wife-to-be, with excitement and nerves growing in his chest. He wouldn't have to wait much longer until they were officially married. Although after years of waiting and going back and forth with their feelings Bellamy was used to waiting for Clarke.

This day was something he never thought would actually happen. When Bellamy finally accepted that Clarke was dead (or so he thought), he had given up on things like love and marriage. He hated himself for leaving her behind and letting her die.

When he and his friends returned to Earth, after being on the Ring in space for about 5 years, and found Clarke alive he knew he had to tell her of his feelings. He knew he had to marry her. He couldn't waste another minute without telling her of his feelings; he couldn't lose the friendship and relationship they had.

He had been too scared before to tell her and change the nature of their relationship, since it had worked so well before. Before he thought she was dead he was afraid of Clark's reaction to his confession.

But he was no longer scared. Those feelings changed with her death. He didn't want to live with regrets.

As soon as he saw Clarke was alive he swore to himself he would never take another minute with her for granted.

It was clear that Clarke felt the same way, since she agreed to his proposal.

He felt he squeeze his hand, bringing him back to the present. He couldn't hear the words of Gaia – he was too distracted by his bride. She looked more beautiful than ever before. Her eyes were the brightest blue he has even seen them be, piercing into his soul. He hair the same colour of the sun it had always been though now short. Her dress was a simple hand sewn white dress with a few Grounder elements sewn in. Helping to show her connection to both the Ark and the Grounders.

It was their connection to both the Ark and the Grounders that also influenced their wedding ceremony, as both groups of people had influenced them and their relationship. They took elements from both types of weddings and merged them to create a blended version.

"And now for the exchanging of vows." Gaia's words brought Bellamy back to the present. He focused on Clark's eyes, blue met brown. "Clarke do you want to go first?" he asked. She nodded her head and sent him a radiant smile.

"When we first met six years ago we hated each other. We were the definition of opposites. We had different goal and different perspectives for how life would be on the ground. We were so different from each other and yet we clicked. We go together like fire and oxygen". Bellamy laughed at this. "At first we were enemies, people on two different sides but over time that changed. We realized that as the leaders of these two opposite sides we would have to work together in order to keep everyone alive. And boy, did they make it hard to do that. I don't know when it changed, but I began to view you not as just someone I had to work with but as an ally and a friend, someone I could trust. From that friendship grew romantic feelings and it was those feelings that I held on to for six years. Hoping and praying that you would come back to me and I could share those feelings with you. For six years I radioed you every day telling you about these feelings because I couldn't picture a life without you in it. I told you six years ago, before you left, about how big of a heart you had but that using your head was also important. Of course you didn't listen to me and I am so thankful that you didn't listen and let me into that big heart of yours. I love you." She ended her vows and looked deep into his brown eyes, eyes shining with the love she felt for him. He looked back and her and hoped that his eyes said the same back to her.

"From the moment I met you Clarke, I knew you were going to change my life." Bellamy started. "At first it was because you were the biggest pain in my ass – even bigger than my little sister Octavia and that's saying something". Bellamy could see Octavia glaring at him from the corner of his eye. "You saved me in more ways than one, literally and figuratively. You've showed me the man I was always capable of being. We've been through a lot together – we've fought at each other's sides many times and without you there I can't say if I would be alive today to tell you how much I love you. I'd go to hell and back for you Clarke; my light, my saving grace, my princess. Those six years we spent apart were the hardest thing I have ever experienced because I never thought I would get to have this moment, to stand here in front of everyone we love and tell you how much you mean to me. I am beyond thankful that I get the chance to do just that. I never want to leave your side again – I never want to lose you like that again. I love you Clarke Griffin, and I'll spend every day for the rest of eternity showing you that". As he said this he could see a tear slide down Clarke's cheek, which he reached up and brushed away.

The rest of the ceremony continued seamlessly, Octavia passing over the rings to the couple when it was time. Gaia preformed the last of the ceremony asking them "With these rings, do you promise to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, and to love until death do you part"

Clarke responded first. "I promise". She slipped the ring onto Bellamy's finger and as soon as it settled, he knew it belonged there.

"I promise" he echoed shortly after. He slipped the ring onto her finger. His eyes connected with hers and all he could thing about was how much he loved her.

As their lips connected in their first kiss as a married couple, Bellamy had never felt something so right, so perfect.

When he looked into her eyes, he couldn't shift his attention away from his wife not even when his friends began cheering.

His wife.

Clarke Blake.

Two words had never sounded so perfect.


End file.
